This invention is related to toilet cases for portable use, and more particularly to toilet cases for outdoor field use as in camping or military applications.
Around the turn of the century and extending into the 1960's, many different designs for portable toilet cases were developed. In general, these devices had some means to secure specific toilet items. Some patents that illustrate these devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 390,089 to McCelland, 1,069,117 to Deming, and 2,593,896 to Kollontay. All of these devices are designed for use by travelers that use traditional means of transportation such as airplanes and railroads, that stay in hotels.
The present invention goes beyond the simple toilet case as described in the patents listed above. It is intended to act as a holder of toilet articles in a remote field setting. The present invention is intended to be used by campers or by military personnal in the field. It is designed of aluminum, which can be used for cooking, or a lighter weight high strength plastic for backpacking use.
Three embodiments of the invention are disclosed. The first, consists of the essential toilet articles in a case. The second, consists of the same toilet articles with an additional unit on top. The second unit contains additional toilet articles, a cup, and a mirror. The third embodiment consists of the second embodiment with an additional unit that contains a portable butane cooking stove.
All of the units are provided with a carrying strap that can be adjusted to carry the device in an upright configuration.
The units also have a case made of canvas, or nylon, or other similar material, that can be fitted over the units. This cover can be made from camouflage material for military or hunting applications.
It is the object of the invention to produce a toilet case suitable for use in outdoor areas. It is a further object of the invention to produce a toilet case that can also be used to cook or heat water. It is a further object of this invention to provide a self contained unit that contains all necessary toilet articles, and can be used for cooking.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a self contained unit that contains all necessary toilet articles, can be used for cooking, and contains a cookstove.